2024 U.S Presidential Election (American Crisis)
The United States presidential election of 2024 was the 60th quadrennial presidential election, held on November 5, 2024. It was held along with the senate, house and gubernatorial elections. The Democratic Ticket of U.S Representative Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez of New York and Activist Jill Stein from Massachusetts was elected over the Republican Ticket of U.S Secretary of State Nikki Haley of South Carolina and U.S Senator Josh Hawley of Missouri. Ocasio-Cortez was the first Female, Latino and youngest person to be elected President of the United States. Background In the last election, Incumbent President Donald J. Trump was re-elected in a landslide against his Democratic opponent Kamala Harris, this was due to Independent Howard Schultz's splitting the vote among Democratic voters and the economic boom at the time. Incumbent President Donald J. Trump was ineligible to run for a third term due to 22nd Amendment of the Constitution. Under Trump's second term, the Democratic Party would continue to shift even further to the left, they would start to support "full government intervention in business" and "the repeal of the First Amendment". Nominations Democratic Party Due to Kamala Harris lost in 2020, the Party continued to support Marxist policies. In April of 2023, Democratic Socialist congresswoman Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez announced her presidential run, after many rumors that said she was going to do so. Ocasio-Cortez would run on a far-left campaign, supporting things like Medicare-For-All, College-For-All, Housing-For-All, Abolishing Immigration Customs Enforcement, Open Borders, $15 Minimum Wage, and the SAY NO TO RACISM ACT. Ocasio-Cortez would face U.S Senator Tammy Duckworth of Illinois in the primaries, Duckworth campaigned on a more liberal platform like Former President Barack Obama did in 2008. Duckworth would be attacked for being part of the establishment by Ocasio-Cortez, in the debates and in ads. In the beginning of the primaries, Ocasio-Cortez would win Iowa, New Hampshire and Nevada, while Duckworth would only win in South Carolina. Duckworth would be more competitive on Super Tuesday, as she sweeped the south. The primaries were very completive, as Duckworth would do good with blue dog democrats and former Obama and Hillary supporters and Ocasio-Cortez would appeal to the youth vote and minorities. But at the end, Ocasio-Cortez would win the primary. Ocasio-Cortez would have a hard time picking a running mate. Many suggested either U.S Senator Elizabeth Warren of Massachusetts, U.S Senator Jeff Merkley of Oregon, U.S Representative Eric Swalwell of California, and others. But at the end, Ocasio-Cortez would pick Activist, Doctor and former Green Party nominee Jill Stein of Massachusetts at the Democratic National Convention in Denver, Colorado. Stein would get a lot of criticism as a running mate, as she ran for the Green Party twice in 2012 and 2016. Nominee * Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, U.S Representative of New York's 14th Congressional District AlexandriaOcasioCortez.jpg|U.S Representative Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez of New York Other Candidates * Tammy Duckworth, U.S Senator of Illinois (2017-present) * Roy Cooper, Governor of North Carolina (2017-2025) * Richard Ojeda, State Senator of West Virginia (2016-2019) * Doug Jones, U.S. Senator of Alabama (2018-2021) * Mack Powell, Blacks Live Matter Activist Tammy Duckworth.jpg|U.S Senator Tammy Duckworth of Illinois President Cooper 2028.jpeg|Governor Roy Cooper of North Carolina RichardOjeda.jpg|Former State Senator Richard Ojeda of West Virginia Senator Doug Jones official photo.jpg|Former U.S Senator Doug Jones of Alabama Blank Person.jpg|Activist Mack Powell of Maryland Republican Party Nominee * Nikki Haley, U.S Secretary of State (2021-2025) Nikki Haley official photo.jpg|U.S Secretary of State Nikki Haley of South Carolina Other Candidates * Rand Paul, U.S Senator of Kentucky (2011-2029) * Tom Cotton, U.S Senator of Arkansas (2015-) * Mike Pence, 48th U.S Vice President (2017-2025) * Ted Cruz, U.S Secretary of Energy (2021-2025), U.S Senator of Texas (2013-2021) * Jeb Bush, Governor of Florida (1997-2003) * Paul Ryan, U.S. Representative of Wisconsin (1999-2019) * Josh Hawley, U.S Senator of Missouri (2018-) Rand photo.jpg|U.S Senator Rand Paul of Kentucky Tom Cotton.jpg|U.S Senator Tom Cotton of Arkansas Mike Pence by Gage Skidmore 6.jpg|Vice President Mike Pence of Indiana TedCruzPortrait.jpg|U.S Secretary of Energy Ted Cruz of Texas Jeb Bush by Gage Skidmore 2.jpg|Former Governor Jeb Bush of Florida 220px-Paul Ryan official portrait.jpg|Former U.S Representative Paul Ryan of Wisconsin JoshHawley.jpg|U.S Senator Josh Hawley of Missouri General Election Results Post-Election events See Also Category:Scenario: American Crisis Category:Elections Category:Politics Category:US elections 2024